camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lily Rose Jackson
Personality Lily is a really shy girl who hates to be out in public. She likes to be around her brother and sister. Lily has been an angry girl ever since her father died. She has mode swings all the time so, apart from angry, it's hard to know how she feels. History Tyson met Bast at a wedding, where he was the best men and Bast was a bride maid. The two fell in love and after the wedding the two went out for dinner. Later they went to Tyson's house and stayed together for 2 weeks. On the last night the goddess left a note saying "Hello Tyson, when you read this I'll be gone. Read this, you see I'm not Kate (Fake name), I'm Bast. I know it might seen hard to belive but it's the truth. I need to go, bye". Tyson moved on with his life, he started to forget the night until the next year. It had been nine months since he'd Bast, he heard a knock on his door and opened it. He saw three babies, one boy and two girls with a note. The note said "Hi Tyson, it's me Bast. Here you are, the three children are yours." Tyson chose to raise all three of the kids. Spenser, Lily Rose and Sydney loved their dad and helped him out around the house. They never asked him about their mum because Tyson told them that she was very sick when she gave birth to the three and that she died at Spenser's birth (The youngest of the three). The triplets belived him and just chose to accept it. They went to a public school and liked it there. The three sticked together and helped each other out when they need to. When the triplets were elven there was an attack at their house. Tyson was killed but he manged to say that the three are demigods but nothing on who there mother is. Sydney got angry at the monster and (Thanks to her helping her brother with baseball) grabed her brothers bat and hit the monster right in the eye. Then the three did something normal, they ran very fast out of their house. The three then knew that they are now on the run and did just that. When it had been five years since the attack the same monster that attack their house and killed their father came back to finish the job. Luckly whiel on the run the three got weapons. Spenser got a sword, Sydney got a bow and arrows and Lily Rose had throwing knifes. Together they killed the monster and found a entrance to a camp. They entered it and Lily Rose saw that it was called Camp Pyramid. When they entered they were claimed by Bast. Powers Offensive #Children of Bast can focus an intense beam of moonlight, which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry and armor. #Children of Bast can bring upon a state of pleasure to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Bast can create can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. #Children of Bast can create a shield of pure energy to defend a small area, the longer the shield is held, the more energy it drains. Passive #Children of Bast are more powerful during the night #Children of Bast are more balanced and flexible than others Supplementary #Children of Bast can see almost as clearly during the night as they can during the day. #Children of Bast can amplify their senses to that of a cat, however, the longer they are in this state, the more it drains them. #Children of Bast have empathic connections with cats. Traits #Children of Bast generally land on their feet when they fall #Children of Bast tend to love cats #Children of Bast are loyal and protective to their loved ones #Children of Bast generally more active at night Relationships Gallery Lily Rose6.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose5.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose4.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose3.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose2.jpg|Lily Rose Lily Rose1.jpg|Lily Rose Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rockgirl3 Category:Demigod Category:Triplet Category:Children of Bast Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue eyes